


Protector.

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Series: Daryl x reader one shots [14]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 20:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: You’re in the line up, Negan takes a liking to you and Daryl tries to protect you.





	

 

  
Kneeling on the cold damp ground, you were shaking. You couldn’t help but wonder how things got this bad. The saviours had intercepted you at every turn whilst you were trying to get Maggie to the hilltop, she was sick and her and the baby needed medical help. Now you were knelt on the ground, scared and cold. When they dragged Daryl out of the van, your heart nearly broke. He had been shot and he looked so weak and helpless, you hadn’t seen him this way before and it just filled you with more dread. You had become quite close to Daryl over the time you had spent together, it was safe to say you were best friends. You had helped each other through everything and you were the one to help him through his grief for Beth.

He looked at you when he got shoved to the floor next to you, his eyes scanning you, trying to reassure himself that you were ok. You wanted nothing more than to hug him, you needed some comfort. But instead you offered him a curt nod to try to ease his worries.  
The man called Negan came out and you got lost in your own thoughts, zoning out from his speech. All you heard was that one of you would die for killing his men, and that he was going to take half of your stuff. _The new world order._ Your thoughts were flying around your head, this would be the last time you would see one member of your family, you would be going home today with one less person . The thought made you feel sick, you prayed it wasn’t Daryl, you wouldn’t cope if it was.

Negan was walking along the line talking, trying and succeeding to intimidate you all. He stopped in front of you and your head snapped up. Daryls jaw clenched, he wished you weren’t here, that you were back safe at home. He didn’t know what he would do if he lost you, he loved you. All he wanted to do was protect you from harm, and here he was, injured and unable to help.  
“Well well, what do we have here?” Negan smirked at you.  
“What’s your name sweetheart?” He asked as he flashed a grin at you. Your mouth went dry, and you started to tremble.   
“Y/n.” You whimpered. You felt Daryl shift slightly so he was closer to you.  
“Well y/n, you’re a pretty little thing aren’t you?” He said licking his lips slightly as he brushed your face with Lucille, making you flinch.  
“Don’t touch her.” Daryl growled. He wished he had it in him to punch the bastard but he was too weak. His words just made Negan chuckle.  
“I hope you don’t get picked tonight. It would be a fucking waste of a beautiful face.” He winked.  
“Leave her the fuck alone!” Daryl yelled, using all his strength. Negan narrowed his eyes at him kneeing slightly to get at his level.  
“What? Oh I see, you’re the boyfriend. Your real fucking lucky. Don’t worry, if you die tonight, I’ll take real good fucking care of her.” He laughed. Daryl spat in his face earning a punch in the gut from Negan. You gasped and couldn’t help the sob that escaped your lips.

“I’ll give you that one because I riled you up, next time you fucking try something I’ll make you watch as I bash your girlfriend’s fucking face in.” He hissed at Daryl as he stood up and walked away. He started doing eenie meenie miney mo to pick who was going to die. He was going to take a member of your family away and he was joking about it, it made you sick.

You shuffled over to Daryl to check he was ok, he grabbed your hand and held it tight. It was a small gesture but it meant alot coming from Daryl. You looked up when you saw Negan had chosen who will die, it was Glenn. You felt the bile rise up to your throat and began to sob. Daryl put his arm around you, pushing your head in his neck. He put his hand over your ear as if it would help block out the noise of Glenn’s skull being destroyed and the screams and cries of your family. You fisted the blanket that was around Daryl and sobbed into his neck, jumping every time Negan dealt a blow to Glenn.

You stayed that way until Negan and his men eventually left, still a quivering mess in Daryls arms. Daryl was softly stroking your hair trying to calm you down and provide you some comfort. His heart hurt at the loss of Glenn and the pain of his family. Seeing you this scared and upset made him feel so useless and it upset him.   
“S’alright now y/n. They’ve gone.” He whispered to you gently. You started to calm down slightly, the fear subsiding and being replaced with pain and grief. A new wave of tears drowned you and you nestled your head further into Daryls neck.  
“Shhh, I got ya sunshine.” He soothed with his husky voice.

You stuck by his side on the way back home, and when he got fixed up. Your hand never left his, as though if you let go he would disappear. He held yours tightly wanting to stay with you, he had already made his mind up that you were staying with him tonight. He didn’t want you out of his sight. You couldn’t bring yourself to speak, you were just too exhausted and weak. When you got to Daryls room you helped him strip to his boxers, its nothing you haven’t seen before so you were both comfortable. He found you one of his clean tops and you stripped to just your underwear and slid the top on. He got in bed and you lay with him, your head on his chest as he held you tightly.

“Daryl?” Your voice sounded so small and strange. He looked down at you with his blue eyes.  
“S’up sunshine?” He asked softly whilst gently rubbing your arm.  
“Am I a bad person?” You asked sadly. He sat up, slowly so it didn’t hurt much, and looked at you confused. You sat up too and faced him.  
“Why ya saying shit like that?” He asked.  
“I just…I’m upset it was Glenn…but I can’t help but be relieved it wasn’t you.” You sobbed. You couldn’t help the guilt that was eating away at you for thinking this. But if you lost Daryl it would destroy you, you didn’t think you’d be able to come back from that.  
“Does that make me a horrible person?” You cried. He reached over with his good arm and wiped away your tears.  
“Nah, ya ain’t a bad person sunshine. I feel the same about ya. I dunno what I would have done if I had lost ya today. Ya the most important person in my life, and I need ya more than I can even begin to explain.” He smiled weakly, trying to reassure you, as he pushed your hair behind your ear. You smiled at his words, knowing how much weight they held.

You scooted over and hugged him and he held you close. You both enjoyed the embrace, appreciating that you were both together and somewhat safe. He made you lay down with him, your back to his chest, holding you tightly. He nuzzled your hair and kissed your head softly.  
“I’m gonna keep ya safe sunshine, ain’t nothin’ gonna happen to ya.” He promised, mainly to himself. He vowed to do whatever it took to keep you safe and he wasn’t going to let you out of his sight again.


End file.
